


The thought of you

by Amorlight



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorlight/pseuds/Amorlight





	The thought of you

your eyes

Jensen得知自己最终获得新剧邪恶力量中哥哥一角的时候正在健身房的跑步机上。他一边用毛巾擦着脖子上的汗水，一边接起了电话。

Eric语气听上去像是在宣布Jensen得了艾美奖，不过对于Jensen而言带来的喜悦不相上下，他真的超爱这个剧本。  
“饰演你弟弟的是Jared Padalecki，如果你想，可以上网Google一下，是个很有潜力的毛头小子。”

为什么不呢？Jensen想，他接下来可要和对方相处至少半年的时间或许更长，他需要做点功课。

所以当Chris敲响他家门的时候，Jensen正打算启动他的电脑。

“惊喜！” Chris拎着一打啤酒在他面前晃了晃，“我想着你需要庆祝一下，这个剧本棒透了，我敢保证它能拍上好几季，然后你会成为CW最漂亮的电视明星！”  
“我有说过你是个甜心吗？”Jensen接过啤酒，揶揄道，愉快的笑着。

他没能在互联网上查到太多关于他的联合主演的个人信息，不过对Jensen 来说已经足够了。资料显示对方比他小四岁，但却比他高出了3英寸，在今年的电影《恐怖蜡像馆》中有出演。他点开一张剧照图，图中Jared一副惊慌失措的表情，他睁着那双棕栗色的眼睛，像极了车灯前受惊的小兽。

Jensen往下翻，瞬间被那双清澈温柔的眼神所包围，他望着他剧中的女朋友，眼中盛满了如牛奶的巧克力般的柔顺，带着笑意，有点长的刘海在他眼睛周围投下一片暗影。

他的心因为这双眼睛里的纯净变的柔软起来。

Jensen轻点鼠标滑到下一张图，那是一幅他至今也觉得无比美好的画面：Jared迎光站着，阳光像是在那双眼睛里撒下了细碎的金子，流光溢彩，浅浅的笑纹点缀着笑弯的眼尾。

如果说人的眼睛真的会说话，那Jared的眼睛一定在哼着使人快乐的歌谣。

“这谁？长得还不错。”Chris从Jensen肩膀上方探过头，仔细打量着屏幕，“不过你放心，没人能超越你的美貌。”

Jensen有些慌张的关掉窗口，这根本没有道理。

“Jared Padalecki，他将在剧中扮演我弟弟。”Jensen拿起手边的啤酒灌下一口，冲走刚刚在他胸腔中扑腾着的那只蝴蝶，酒涩涩味道弥漫在嘴间。

“你们长得可一点也不像兄弟。”Chris摇摇晃晃的回到沙发上躺着，他没喝醉，但是他就是爱装做自己喝醉了。“快把你的屁股移到这儿来，我不是来陪你玩侦探游戏的。”

Jensen走过去，把Chris放在沙发扶手上的腿拍下去，坐在对方旁边，脑子里并没有去想那双青涩的，稚嫩的眼睛。  
～～～～～

your smile

开机之前，Eric打算让Jensen和Jared见个面，聊聊对剧本和角色的理解，增进两人的感情，毕竟他们要在剧里面饰演两兄弟，不进行一些交流也说不过去。

Jensen比约好的时间早到了十分钟，他坐在会议室那张酒红色的沙发上百无聊赖地翻看着杂志，沙发的边角有些磨破了，露出里面黑色的料子。

杂志上无非是一些新片的推出和明星们花边新闻的报道，他在看到Westlife成员Mark出柜的文章时，多停留了一会儿。

然后Jared就推开门走了进来，他穿着藏青色的polo衫，露出来的手臂肌肉匀称，脸颊上染了一抹运动后的红晕，显然是一路小跑过来的，“嗨，”他说，“我是Jared，Jared Padalecki 。”

Jensen抬起头，朝他露出一个“Jensen式”的友好笑容，“Jensen Ackles，你的联合主演。 ”他一边介绍自己，一边站起身走过去伸出手。

Jared像是终于意识到像只大狗狗一样紧张无措地抓弄自己的头发可不是一个良好的社交礼仪，他局促的握上Jensen伸出来的手，“我知道，我有上网搜过你，你本人比照片里更漂亮。”

Jensen对那个有些女性化的形容词皱了皱眉头。

意识到自己用词不当，对方变的有些不知所措，甚至有些结巴起来，“不，不，别误会，我是想说帅气。”

你也比照片上更可爱，Jensen想说。但是不知道为什么，他不想让对方知道自己也上网搜过他，“感谢你的赞美，我能感觉到你是发自肺腑的。” Jensen好笑的说，为了缓解对方的尴尬，他顺便送去一个生动的眨眼。

Jared快活的咧开嘴角，露出他白得亮晃晃的牙齿，脸颊上那个大大的酒窝像装满了蜜糖，让人忍不住想戳戳看。“老兄，你真是太棒了，我想我们以后一定能相处的很愉快。”

“当然，毕竟我们握手握了大概有一个世纪那么长了。” 

在刚才说话的时候，他们的手仍然交握着。Jared的手温暖而干燥，巨大的手掌包裹着他的。Jensen自认为他的手在男人当中绝对不算小的，所以他很自然地在心里把Jared的手称作是巨人之手。

Jared松开手，低下头抱歉地笑了起来，腼腆加深了尚未淡去地红晕，自然卷的刘海一如那些照片上那样温顺地伏在额头上，他再次用手抓弄起脖子后面的头发，这应该是他害羞时的小动作。

被感染般的，Jensen也跟着扬起了嘴角。

Jared拥有世界上最阳光最治愈的笑容，这是Jensen看见对方笑起来时窜进他脑子里的第一个念头，之后的相处更是坚定了他的这个想法，虽然他后来很难再看到对方腼腆或者害羞的笑容了。

他并不打算告诉Jared他的笑有多美好，因为他才不会给那个自恋的家伙任何鸣鸣自得的机会。  
～～～～～

your touch

和Jared熟络起来大概只花了半小时的时间，和他成为好朋友则只用了一天不到。

Jared就是有这样的魔力，让人想要接近，愿意敞开心和他做朋友。在更多的接触后Jensen发现他们有着太多的共同点，像是他们都来自德克萨斯，都喜欢喝百威啤酒，都是巡游者队的铁杆粉丝，都有一个保护欲过剩的哥哥和难缠的妹妹，以及都只是专注于表演而不是出名。

但是，他们也有一些截然不同地方。如果把对个人空间的注重程度分成1到10的等级，Jensen大概在第7级，而Jared连1都到不了，他总是通过一些淘气的小动作来达到触碰Jensen的目的，Jensen常怀疑他患上了触碰饥渴症之类的病。

Jared很幼稚，常常趁Jensen不注意的时候偷袭他，用手捂住他的眼睛不出声，直到Jensen无奈地叹口气报出他的名字，然后兴奋的问Jensen是怎么猜到的。Jensen就只是懒得理他或者送他一个白眼，谁能有Jared那么无聊，谁能有他那样一双巨人掌啊，就算他有半蹲假装成别人也不行。而Jensen从来，从来没有享受Jared温暖的手轻柔地覆盖在他眼睛上的感觉。

后来Jared又培养了一个新爱好，走到Jensen背后的某一侧然后拍他另一侧的肩，在Jensen转错方向的时候笑到不能自控。他的手就这么抓着Jensen的上臂，仿佛没了这个支点他就会笑瘫在地上。

Jensen在洗澡的时候注意到了那留在他胳膊上的淡淡指印，他并没有因此而微笑。

Jensen的放纵导致了Jared的变本加厉。比如在粉丝请求合影时把手臂环过他的肩头，露出洋洋得意的表情，像是能把Jensen拦在怀里是什么不得了的事情（该死的Jared在第二季的时候不仅又长高了几公分，还在健身房里练出了起伏的肌肉，变成了一个名副其实的巨人）。Jensen很容易在拍戏中被犯蠢的Jared逗笑，而后者会在他笑场时拍打他的屁股作为惩罚。

说真的，Jensen已经基本适应了Jared的粘人鬼模式。除了有时候，只是有时候，他会因为那些触碰变的不像自己，脸红心跳，身体发热，但那也不能说明任何问题。

your favorite

“嘿，Jen，”Jared从后面叫住了他，脸上带着他的招牌笑容，“结束后去你拖车看电影怎么样？”

Jensen刚经历了一场充斥着铁链，手铐和暴力的戏，黏糊糊的假血凝固在脸和脖子上，让那里的皮肤紧绷而刺痛。“我得先弄掉身上这些恶心的玩意，再洗个澡。” 他抓挠着结块的地方，感觉到那里的皮肤开始发红。“我搞定了打电话给你。”

“不用了，我可以去你的拖车等着，在你洗的香喷喷出来之前，我会订好披萨和特大桶的冰淇淋。” 

“你就是不能让我喘口气是吧。” 他往自己拖车的方向走去，Jared在他身后快步跟上。

“明天放假，你想睡一整天都没问题，今晚让我来教你享受生活！”Jared和错肩而过的女灯光师微笑着打招呼，他绕到Jensen前方，一只手按在他肩上，表情严肃的说，“别做个扫兴的人。”

“看DVD吃垃圾食品？你把它叫做享受生活？要求真高啊。” Jensen拍开对方的手继续往前走，却说，“回到你的拖车去，洗澡，否则别想坐我的沙发。”

“老年人，洁癖狂。”Jared噘嘴。如果不是手太脏，Jensen只想伸手拍拍他脑袋。

Jensen从浴室出来的时候Jared已经鸠占鹊巢，斜躺在他的沙发上。热腾腾的水汽加上摘掉了隐形眼镜，他的视线有些朦胧，只能看见Jared模糊的轮廓。他小心摸索着走向书桌，把镜框架到耳朵上，“你确定有听清我的话？你有认真弄干净自己吗？” 他全身因为沐浴透出健康的粉红色，洗的发白的运动裤松垮垮地掉在他的臀部，穿在身上那件高中时期的短袖体恤稍微有那么一点紧。

身后传来东西打翻的声音，他转头，看见Jared正手忙脚乱地把杯子扶正，他抬头看向Jensen，不由自主地吞咽了一下，眼睛里闪过一些Jensen说不清的东西。

他差点就错过了对方喉结滚动的动作。

Jared不自然地清了清嗓子，“当然，我可是很注重效率的人，不像某些人能把洗澡搞得像某种祭祀仪式。” Jared说话的时候满脸通红，Jensen猜想大概是空气太热的缘故。“别傻站着，我们能开始了吗？”

在看见Jared拿出《心灵捕手》地碟子放进DVD机的时候，他挑高一边眉毛，“你认真的？我以为会是虎胆龙威之类的，我才不要和你看这种说教类的片子。”

“嘿！这才不是说教类的片子！这是经典！能让你在黑暗中看到希望，让你不再为生活中那些狗屎而迷茫！这是一剂良药，让你审视自己的内心，从中感到明朗和豁达！”Jared口中蹦出一连串应该来自于文学欣赏课老师的句子，他挥舞着拳头，似乎准备为此和Jensen展开一场持久性的争论，Jensen为这个可能性哆嗦了一下。

“噢，你带来了巧克力碎屑口味的冰淇淋。”Jensen但愿这个转移话题的方式不会显得太生硬。

Jared愣了两秒，像是在思考对话的跳跃性或是他只是在调频企图跟上Jensen的节奏，“对，没错，这个口味超赞的！尝尝看，相信我，你会坠入爱河般的爱上它！” 谢天谢地，显然，有时候Jared的大脑有点钝。

他们并肩坐在有些狭窄的布沙发上，惬意的，手臂紧贴着彼此，沐浴后的皮肤还泛着湿润的水汽。他们关掉了屋里的灯，观看着节奏缓慢的电影，电视昏暗的光线在脸上形成明昧的阴影。他们吃着Jared口中所谓的人间美味—披萨和巧克力碎屑口味的冰淇淋，大腿和膝盖时不时因为拿食物的动作而碰到一起。当看到本阿弗莱克饰演的好友查克对马特达蒙饰演的天才男主人公威尔说，说自己热爱与威尔一起花天酒地的生活，但他一天中最美好的时刻却是希望他敲响对方的房门时，发现对方已经离开，去追寻他真正想要的生活时，Jensen注意到Jared红了眼眶，但他并不打算因此嘲笑他。

Jensen睁开眼睛的时候，电视已经关上了，桌上的残渣也已经收拾干净，他身上盖了一张小薄被，脖子后面多出了一个靠垫。他伸了个懒腰，感觉到肌肉因长时间维持一个姿势而酸疼。

一张便签纸压在水杯下，上面是Jared龙飞凤舞的字迹：你居然睡着了，想必你是太累了，但我仍然很生气，下次我会在你脸上画上一只大乌龟，我是认真的。ps：去床上睡吧，做个好梦，明天见！:-)

Jensen对着一张纸条傻笑半天，那可不是他的错。

 

Jared喜欢Jensen的拖车胜过喜欢自己的，Jared喜欢吃巧克力碎屑口味的冰淇淋和加很多很多芝士的披萨，Jared喜欢一部叫《心灵捕手》的电影，而且看过不下5遍。

但这些都算不上是Jared的最爱。

Jared的最爱，是以上所有这些的组合再加上一个Jensen，那个看电影时靠在他肩头睡着，还哼哼的像头小猪一样的Jensen。

而Jared却认为这并不是Jensen需要知晓的事情。

TBC


End file.
